This invention relates to sloped surfaces as it applies to reading, writing material and typing with a computer keyboard or laptop computer to optimize the learning environment and work experience through the use of a properly angled work surface. As determined by the research of Dr. Darrel Boyd Harmon and subsequent studies by Drs. John Pierce and Steven Greenspan that have proven there is improved learning performance when the proper conditions are established. This invention allows those conditions to be met.